Golden Years
by archwriter
Summary: Last night they loved you, opening doors and pulling strings. Joker/OC; M/F; LEMON - written on a bit of a David Bowie high one shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, or any of the characters from the comics or movies. I also do not own the song Golden Years by David Bowie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Her curls bounced with the beat as she swaggered towards him. It was obvious she had more than a ifew/i drinks. His stare remained placid even with a red grin slathered across his face, but she didn't seem to care. Her hips swayed with the rhythm and she circled him, her hands tracing the hems of his jacket. She bit her lip running her hands up his lapels, sliding up and resting her arms around his neck. Grinning she brought her face close to his, ghosting over his mouth with her own before backing away. Reaching out she grasped his gloved hand, before shooting him a come hither glance and leading him off the dance floor. Not that he had danced. He backed her against a door, closing in on her swaying figure, noses touching like they were trying to taunt each other into making the first move. Lips parting into an almost devious grin, she wrapped her hand around the handle and led him into the room.

They stood staring each other down, daring each others flesh with whispered touches and rapid breathing. Her eyes burned through him, green and blue. Next thing he knew, fingertips were wiggling their way underneath his gloves trying to coax them off. He lifted his hands in front of her, taking them off in front of her face, with an almost haughty expression. He felt something pull at his jacket, but before he could even shrug it off his shoulders, delicate ivory fingers began unbuttoning his vest and shirt at an inhuman speed. Sliding the jacket off his arms, his hand reached out and entangled itself in her hair, forcing her head back. He hesitated only a moment before he smashed his lips to hers ravishing her mouth with an untamed desire. The vest, the tie, the shirt, all of it went to the floor as he backed her on to the bed, watching her slide her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side before pulling him to resume their passionate kiss. A hand snaked into its pants wrapping itself around his throbbing member. She elicited a gasp from his mouth as she squeezed and he found himself thrusting into her hand. With a feral growl he reclaimed her mouth, and started tugging her pants off. She quickly broke the kiss, reaching down and hastily sliding her pants off as he took the moment to do the same. He kicked off his shoes, pulling his belt off, and sliding his pants down while her lips began running across his neck and shoulders. Oh, iohhh/i, she like to bite! Well two could play at the game. Kicking his pants to the floor he jerked her head back and found that tender area between her neck and her shoulders, and sunk his teeth in. He could hear her stifle a cry between gasps, and he felt he couldn't take it any longer.

Sliding her panties off, he lifted her hips and entered her with one swift thrust. Oh, Lord what a voice! She moaned and yelled, her hips bucking up in time to meet his thrusts. Her hands slide into his hair and she pulled him down to engage in another kiss, their lips parting, and their tongues battling for dominance. iFaster/i, she kept yelling and he was more than willing to oblige. He could feel himself getting close, so he pulled out and flipped her over.

"II want you from behind/i," he said before thrusting back into her and picking up where he left off. She rocked back against him, head rolling back and moaning loudly. Grabbing a fist full of hair in one hand, his other grasped tighter on her hips once again increasing his pace. His teeth clenched and he grunted, as he felt his muscles began to tense and then suddenly-----bliss. His vision went white, as his body spasmed, and he emptied himself inside the woman, collapsing on top of her. He rolled beside her, looking down at her and smiling.

" iDid you cum?/i" He asked watching her wiggle around on the bed. She smiled up at him.

" iNot even close/i." He moaned before getting up and placing himself back on top of her.

"iI guess we better try again./i"

-Morning after-

The sun was blinding and painful. She rolled out of bed, a little too fast she realized, as she grasped the night stand and waited for the her head to stop pounding. Oh jeez, what had she done last night?! Last she remembered, wait...what exactly did she remember? Oh, that's right the party! Her friend Tony had invited her. His family had mob ties, and although she wasn't much fond of that, that did mean he had enough money to spend on really nice parties. She tried to remember exactly how many drinks she had had. She had drank two she knew of, but when someone had mentioned they were free, well, she had stopped counting. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, gosh she looked awful. She reached a hand up and wipe the lip lipstick off her face. Man, there was a lot of it too. Did she even own this color?! Wait, she turned her head slowly only to come face to face with another person. His hair was a greasy green, and his face besides the obvious scars was half smeared with black, white and red paint.

"Well, hello beautiful."


End file.
